


Pursuit of Lost Time

by KittyDoesThings



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: "noni" is used as a gender neutral term for parent, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Roguefort is Walnut's adoptive parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoesThings/pseuds/KittyDoesThings
Summary: Walnut Cookie's dream of finally catching Phantom Bleu and discovering their true identity becomes a nightmare when she finds out they're actually her adopted parent, Roguefort. Devastated, she runs off and ends up meeting a strange cookie who offers her a position as a detective in the "Time Balance Department".In the meantime, Roguefort meets Croissant Cookie, who informs them of the situation and teams up with them to help find their daughter and set everything straight once again. Croissant knows Timekeeper's tricks firsthand, and she's not going to let them mess up the timeline again if they offer Walnut the chance to change history in her favor.
Relationships: Croissant Cookie & Timekeeper Cookie, Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Parental Instincts

Roguefort dashed along the rooftops, nimble as a fox. Their shadow danced along the moonlit streets below as it was pursued by a small detective, who was clutching onto her hat as she chased after the phantom thief’s silhouette. This was a common occurrence with these two. Roguefort, under the alias of Phantom Bleu, was Walnut Cookie’s greatest rival. They often got into chases like this, and Roguefort saw it as a fun game. Almost a parent-daughter bonding thing in a sense.

Roguefort feared that Walnut would never forgive them if she found out their true identity. The worst nightmare for any parent is being hated by their child. As Phantom Bleu, they tried their best to keep their daughter from finding out who they really were. There were certainly some close calls, but so far, they were doing well.

Tonight was going to be the breaking point, unfortunately.

Walnut skidded to a halt, pointing up at the other cookie. “I’ll get you this time, Phantom Bleu! Just you watch!” she shouted. Roguefort perched themself on the edge of a roof, smiling down at the little cookie.

“I wish you luck with that endeavor, small one!” they cheerily replied. When they opened their eyes again, Walnut was nowhere to be found. Oh dear. They looked around, and nearly had a heart attack as they spotted their daughter attempting to climb up the building they were on top of.

_Oh dear._

“W- Walnut, wait, that’s not safe-”

“Don’t you try and tell me what to do!” Walnut interrupted. Roguefort started to panic a bit.

“Young lady, you get down from there right this instant before you fall!” they scolded. 

“You’re not my parent!”

Okay, ouch.

Roguefort started to pace, trying to figure out how to get Walnut to safety without accidentally blowing their cover. Their thoughts were interrupted with an ear piercing shriek, and they turned just in time to see Walnut lose her grip and start plummeting to the street below.

In an instant everything seemed to slow down and Roguefort’s parental instincts kicked in. The young girl squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact of the cold hard ground, but instead she found herself in a warm embrace. She cautiously opened one of her eyes to find Phantom Bleu holding onto her tightly, having jumped in and caught her just in the nick of time. Roguefort released the breath they were holding, their eyes wide. That was far, far too close.

They were about to scold Walnut for putting herself in danger like that, but they suddenly found themself pinned to the ground by Walnut’s foot on their chest, their hat ever so conveniently covering their face. Whoops.

“Hah! I finally got you!” Walnut cheered. Those four words sent a pang of terror and guilt through Roguefort. They had messed up royally. “Time to find out who you really-”

Walnut stopped short, staring in shock at the cookie lying on the ground in front of her. 

“N… Noni?”

They looked up at her with a pained smile.

“Heh, you finally got me.” they sadly chuckled. Walnut took a few steps back, dropping Phantom Bleu’s hat. Roguefort stood up, brushed themself off and retrieved their hat, placing it back on their head in a manner as such that their eyes were covered by its brim. A single tear rolled down their cheek as they looked back up at their daughter.

“But- I- Wh-” Walnut stuttered, tears starting to well up in her own eyes. “You… Y-You…”

“I’m so, so sorry my little gem… I feared the worst if you ever found out…” Roguefort began, their hands clasped tightly around their cape. “I never wanted to lie to you like this…”

Walnut couldn’t figure out what to say. Her expression turned to a furious snarl as her breathing started to quicken. She turned on her heel and ran away, tears trailing behind her. Roguefort did nothing to stop her, watching heartbroken as their daughter disappeared around a corner. With a sigh, they leaned against a wall, allowing themself to slide to the ground. They hugged their legs tightly to their chest, burying their face in their knees. All was silent. 

Roguefort was alone, with nothing but their looming regret.


	2. Past, Present, and Future

Walnut was curled in on herself, sobbing. She had run off to a secluded area in a nearby park, devastated at the revelation that she’d been chasing after her own parent this whole time. She wanted everything to just be okay again.

Her emotions were conflicted; at the same time that she hated Roguefort for keeping their alter ego a secret she also wanted them to comfort her. She just wanted to wake up at home like this whole thing was just a bad dream. Her noni would give her a hug and tell her everything was alright, and then they’d tuck her back into bed and kiss her goodnight.

The little cookie huffed angrily and picked at the grass she was sitting on. She knew it was probably about time she headed back home, but she didn’t want to anymore. Not with what just happened. Maybe she could just sleep here in the park with some squirrels.

“Why are you crying, young detective?” a voice inquired. “Are you not happy that you discovered Phantom Bleu’s true identity?” Walnut looked up to see an odd cookie floating above her on what looked like a giant pair of scissors. They had fluffy yellow and orange hair, a top hat with some strange looking goggles tied around it, and golden eyes, one of which was covered by an eyepatch. Their outfit all in all seemed rather formal.

Walnut stared at them in awe for a few moments before turning away, wiping tears from her face.

“Not really. I didn’t want my noni to end up being the cookie I’ve been trying to get caught this whole time. And I don’t even know why they’ve been doing this…” She buried her face in her arms again. “It’s like this whole thing is a bad dream, but I haven’t woken up yet…”

The strange cookie gently touched down to the ground and sat next to the young girl, patting her back in a comforting manner. “Some things are simply set in stone like this. You cannot change them as much as you try. You must accept them as they are.” They smiled. “However, the future is constantly in motion, and what you choose to do next is entirely up to you. As such, I would like to present an opportunity to you, little Walnut Cookie.”

Walnut looked up at them. “Really? ...also how do you know my name?”

“I know many things about many cookies.” they explained. “I see the past, present, and future laid out before me, ever changing, ever splitting, no two timelines exactly the same. For I, little Walnut, am Timekeeper Cookie, director of the Time Balance Department and Master of Time. And I would like to offer you a position in the TBD as a detective. Your skills are sure to give us an edge!”

Walnut had to take a moment to process everything. Timekeeper Cookie, a cookie who was probably a god or something similar to one, was offering her a job in the TBD, what she could assume was an organization working to keep the timeline safe. 

Was she going to be a time-travelling crime fighter?

“Yes! Yes yes yes! I accept!” she eagerly answered. Timekeeper giggled.

“Then it is decided! Welcome aboard, newest agent!” They held out their hand for Walnut to shake, which she happily did. “Now, let’s head back to my office and get everything settled. I’m sure you’ll be a natural at this, but a little practice first might be good. Time travel isn’t easy to get the hang of.” They sat themself on their time scissors, holding Walnut on their lap so she wouldn’t fall, and headed into a time rift to get back to the TBD.

Walnut could barely contain her excitement. This was going to be the start of her new life.

Roguefort meanwhile, was at home, sitting on the edge of their bed with their face in their hands. Walnut hadn’t come home. They had expected this, really, but they couldn’t help being worried.

This was all their fault, wasn’t it?

They sighed and fell backwards onto the bed, solemnly staring up at the ceiling. It was moments like this they wished they could just turn back time and make everything right again.

The buzz of the apartment bell went off, snapping Roguefort from their thoughts. Who could that be at this hour? They stood up, straightened out their glasses, and went to answer the door.

Standing there was a cookie dressed in a tank top and baggy green pants, with a matching green jacket tied around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a bun, topped with an odd pair of goggles.

“Sorry to bother you so late. Are you Roguefort Cookie?” she asked.

Roguefort nodded. “I am. May I ask who you are?”

“Croissant Cookie. I’m with the Time Balance Department.” Croissant Cookie adjusted her goggles nervously. “I… have some information on the whereabouts of your daughter, Walnut Cookie.”


End file.
